


Cover - 7 Reasons Why Harry Isn't In Ravenclaw

by Rohanza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohanza/pseuds/Rohanza
Summary: Prompt:When it comes to things not straight out told, Harry can be quite blind. (Example when he asks Ron what Seamus doing when the boy's actually saying the incantation out-loud). This is about taking his blind-ness and innocence to the extreme... this is how Tom Riddle works his ass off trying to hint on Harry and how Harry just doesn't get it.https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435618If you check the first chapter it has a pin that I previously used as a cover
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 2
Collections: Covers of Isys Skeeter's Fanfics





	Cover - 7 Reasons Why Harry Isn't In Ravenclaw

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [7 Reasons Why Harry Isn't In Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435618) by [Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter). 
  * In response to a prompt by [IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations/pseuds/IsysLunaSkeeter_Translations) in the [Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Covers_of_Isys_Skeeter_Fanfics) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> When it comes to things not straight out told, Harry can be quite blind. (Example when he asks Ron what Seamus doing when the boy's actually saying the incantation out-loud). This is about taking his blind-ness and innocence to the extreme... this is how Tom Riddle works his ass off trying to hint on Harry and how Harry just doesn't get it.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435618  
> If you check the first chapter it has a pin that I previously used as a cover

Cover - 7 Reasons Why Harry isn't in Ravenclaw (150spi, 512x800)


End file.
